Isabella's Island
by BlackGirl14
Summary: This is the story of Isabella, a survivor of 815, who gets adopted by Jack and becomes his Daughter. Not a great summary, i hope you think the story's better! please Read and Review!
1. Jack

**A/N** This is the story of Isabella, one of the surviors of Oceanic Flight 815

please read and review!

************************************

I couldn't bring myself to scream.

After everything I couldn't.

I couldn't bring myself to look back I just closed my eyes and grabbed his hand.

I saw luggage and people's stuff flying by until I didn't.

Last thing I felt was slip of his hand from my grip.

_________________________________________________________________

I was never a morning person.

I didn't like to open my eyes anyway.

I could hear the ocean and I could hear the screaming.

I knew we must have crashed but I did not know where.

I thought that maybe just maybe if I don't open my eyes it wouldn't be real.

My leg was rapped under something I knew I didn't want to see.

Then the world shook.

I opened my eyes in shock and saw why I felt so free.

I was dangling from one of the largest trees I had ever seen.

My row of two seats was dangling, creaking as I breathed, from my perch in the canopy.

I was pinned under a huge piece of shrapnel which had only gashed my skin, not stabbed it.

My faithful companion was no longer sitting next to me.

Against all the senses that were screaming at me to stop I looked down.

I was a good twenty feet up and all I could feel were tears running out of my eyes and blood gushing out

of the deep cut in my leg.

"OH NO OH NO OH NO!!" she cried over and over.

Where was he? He was her father, her only family.

BOOM! She felt the who island shake and the chairs quake.

Then she screamed. "PLEASE! PLEASE!" she called.

"save me" she whispered.

_________________________________________________________________

I don't know how long I sat there crying screaming for someone to come.

I counted the leaves on each of the trees across from me.

Every minute or so my sobbing voice would call out, Help, help.

It felt like it had been a good 5 hours in that tree when the two of them showed up.

Coming to answer my desperate pleas.

"can anyone hear me" I Called out.

It was a man's voice that responded with a beautiful 4 word sentence

"Yes," he called, "I am here."

I was so happy to be found I sobbed heaping tears

"It's ok, its ok," he called up

She could hear them whispering

"Please talk to me," I called down

"ok." the man called up, "tell me what you see."

"Ummm," she started but didn't finish. She sobbed instead.

"Hey, it's ok. Lets talk about something else." Her hero said

"Like what," I said with a sniffle.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"It's Izzy, Isabella."

"Hi Izzy, I'm jack."


	2. Green Eyes and Faith

"Ok," he said, "Lets see about getting you down!"

The girl with him started to whisper something so I called down, "Who's that?"

"This is Kate, Izzy," Jack said, "She's going to climb up there and try to help you down."

"oh she doesn't have to. I was thinking I'd just stay up here for awhile," I yelled while my voice shook.

"No, no, no. If we don't do this now, you'll psych yourself out and never come down. So we're going to take it nice and slowly," He said reassuringly.

It was weird. I never felt clam around anyone since she was 11 but Jack had a therapeutic effect.

"alright," she said and closed her eyes.

"Now tell me what's on top of you. Can you move it?" Jack asked

"umm its big piece of shrapnel. I can try to move it," I responded.

"Ok, great. if you can try and remove yourself from the seat. Pushing the schrappnel off of the chair will shift the weight too much." Jack explained

"I'll try. "

First I unbuckled my seatbelt, gently and tenderly.

Then I tried with all my might not to scream as the seat creaked.

Pressing my lips together to avoid a scream I tried to lift the shrapnel. It wasn't as heavy as I expected.

It was heavy enough though.

"Jack" I stammered, "Jack, I don't know if I can do this."

"That's it. Izzy I'm coming up and don't even start about how I shouldn't ," Jack exclaimed

I closed my partially opened mouth and bit back the exact words he said.

Jack smiled a genuinely happy smile up at me and it was ok again.

He was an amazingly fast tree climber. He jumped from tree to tree in the tree grove I sat in.

He came up right next to me and said, "Nice to finally get to see you!"

I examined Jack's features quickly.

He had permanent bags under his eyes, as did I, though I doubted they were from thinking about one

person all night.

He had frown lines but when his smile broke it looked effortless, like breathing.

He had very short cropped brown hair.

He had lovely hazel eyes that seemed guarded to me. That was the problem with people who guard

their secrets, their eyes always give them away.

I would know.

"Iz, Izzy." Jack said calling me back. He was calmly sitting to my left

"Yea," I responded.

"You are going to give me your hand and I'm going to try and slide you out of your seat," Jack soothed

I hesitated. It had been a very long time since I was able to trust absolutely.

I sighed, took his hand, and let my chips fall.

Jack gripped my arm like saving me was all that mattered.

With a single pull I felt the person I was fall away.

I let her fall and I became a whole new Isabel, Izzy.

I dangled from the tree hand clutching his as the old Isabel fell to the jungle floor with seat 26 A

Jack pulled me up next to him.

"Oh no," He said looking at the deep gash in my leg.

"You'll need stitches and you can't walk on that leg. Come on, I'll carry you," he stated

"Hi Kate, I'm Izzy," was all I said after Jack lowered me down to her.

She responded with a kind, quiet hello.

She was beautiful. I noticed her piercing green eyes and it was like looking into his eyes again.

She had long curly brown hair a little bit lighter than mine and a smile like Jack's.

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out from blood loss.


	3. Fix You

***A/N: Hope you enjoy Izzy's 1st flashback! Please Please Please Read and Review!!

When I came to, I felt like I was flying.

Then I realized it was Jack carrying me

I heard voices screaming out

Some said "What's going on" while others screamed "Who is that"

I opened my eyes and realized that the sun had set

I couldn't see that well but I could tell that there were a lot of them, survivors

I looked up at jack and he smiled down at me saying, "Don't worry, I'm going to stop the bleeding"

I nodded and said "I know" as he lowered me into what must be the "hospital"

There was a man who had a piece of shrapnel jetting out of his side and I thought about how close I had

come to that. I said a quick prayer of thanks, that's what my mum would've done…

Jack had started to mop up the blood already

The gash was on the outside of my right thigh

My white shorts were stained with blood and the cut was a few inches below where they cut off

Someone took my hand and I realized it was Kate

"It's ok, Isabella," she whispered in my ear, "He's really good at this."

I smiled and tried to laugh but it came out as more of a choking sound

"Keep her calm Kate," Jack yelled.

He had started to stitch the cut with something and my leg burned

"Jack," I whimpered, "Jack, it hurts."

He put down the stitches and stroked my hair as he said, "I know it does. But don't worry I'm going to

fix you."

********************FLASHBACK************************

Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack

The sound of my mother's heels racing down the hall terrified me

The door at the end of the hall had Do Not Enter: Authorized Personnel Only stamped on it

I knew he was in there

I always knew where he was

I jogged to keep up with her, she was going so fast

And then the doors opened

But no one was calling anymore

I couldn't feel him

I could always feel him

A doctor with grey hair and a receeding hair line came out

He had those wrinkles that only doctors who had seen one too many patients die had.

The doctor didn't need to say it, I already knew

He was gone

"I'm sorry," the surgeon said, "We couldn't fix him"

My mother broke down but I couldn't move

I was fixed in the spot where my other half called out to me for the last time

The doctor approached me and pressed in my palm his cross, the one I saved up to buy him

"He told me he wanted you to have it something went wrong, I'm so very sorry I couldn't fix him," the

doctor said

I felt the tears falling as I said, "Thank you doctor…umm what's your name?"

"Call me Christian," he said as he walked away.

*******************Flash Foreword**********************

My leg was all stitched up but it still burned as a woke up on a beautiful sunny beach

I was still lying next to the man with the shrapnel and I squeezed his hand as I sat up

There was no one else in the tent so I figured I would try and go outside

I started to stand but then I notice the crutches and rhe note

"Gone outside for a bit. Use the crutches if you want to move. ~ Jack"

I smiled and picked them up.

I was a pro at crutches but sand a crutches do not mix I quickly learned

The moment I stepped outside the tent all of the people a couple yards down the beach turned to stare at me.

They all fell silent and marveled at the new girl

Jack spotted me and came running down the beach

"How are you feeling, Iz?" he asked

"I'm ok. I feel like I'm on display or something though, everyone is staring at me," I told him.

He smiled and assured me they were just trying to get to know me.

Unsure how true that was I changed the subject

"How's my leg?"

"It's really good," he said, "you were so brave."

I shook my head "No I wasn't."

"You were. Anyway use these crutches and it should be good as new in no time," Jack promised.

"Jack. I wasn't alone on the plane. I was flying with my dad but I don't see him," I shared with watering eyes.

"I'm going to make you a promise. I will take care of you until we find him. I don't believe this will

happen but if we don't find him I will take care of you always. I'm good to my word and I'm giving it,"

Jack said as he reached out and stroked my hair reassuringly.

I nodded and then I hugged him trying to hold on to someone who wouldn't walk away.


	4. New Friends

So the not walking away part didn't last long

Well I mean I wasn't like he gave up on me

He, Kate and some guy name Charlie went off into the jungle in search of the cockpit

"I'm sorry," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Your leg needs time to heal and you'll

be safer here anyway."

I nodded at let him go with a smile

So I sat on the beach staring at the ocean wondering if he would show up

I had walked around the whole camp and showed them the picture of the two of them from my 15th

birthday, my last birthday

He wasn't here and I wasn't surprised

It made sense. It was time for me to drive someone else away

NO was my next thought

No one knows that Isabella, Izzy isn't like that

She's fun and smiles

She doesn't cry every time something reminds her of him

She's strong and smart and brave

I am strong and smart and brave

"Hi"

And I was snapped back to "paradise"

There was a little boy standing in front of me

He looked about ten and was holding a Spanish comic book

"Hi there. What's your name?" I asked genuinely

"Walt. What's yours?" my new friend asked

"Isabella, you can call me Izzy. You speak Spanish?" I asked looking at his comic book

"No. I found this. Do you?" Walt asked me

"A little. We spent 3 months in Spain." I told him taking the book

"Can you teach me?" Walt asked with the wide eyed innocence I missed

I nodded and he bounced down next to me

We made it through the first line before an African American man who had to be Walt's father

"WALT! What're you doing man? I told you to stay in the shelter. You can't just be walking off like that" The man said near hysterics

I stood up and held out my hand, "Isabella. And you are?"

"Michael," he said in a strong Brooklyn accent

"Well Michael I was just teaching Walt Spanish and I am CPR certified and I am very nice and definitely

not a psycho. I'm just telling you cause its cool if you were mad because he wandered but don't be mad

at him for talking to me," I said with a smile to this stunned father.

"Alright Walt. You can stay with your new friend but don't you dare wander," Michael said with a

quizzical expression as he walked away

"Thanks," Walt said with a small happy smile

"Your dad loves you very much. I can tell," I told him before I started again with the Spanish.

"Yea I guess," he said and turned back to the comic

After Walt they all started to come.

I met Claire, the pregnant girl, and we talked about her baby and baby names

I met Shannon and her brother Boone. They were so different and had such a strange family dynamic

that you couldn't help but to watch

Then I met Sayid Jarrah. He let me sit by him and I helped him with the fire

He told me stories and he told me about his Nadia

I told him about my father and how we were never at home for more than 1 week

How we just traveled from country to country staying in the places his job provided

I was going to tell him, but I couldn't bring that memory up, saying it out loud was a lot different than

thinking about him every minute of everyday

"Do you think that anyone from the tail made it?" I asked while I put another log on the fire.

"Given that it detached in the air and it most likely landed in the water, I would put the odds at very

Doubtable. Even so they're probably wondering the same thing if they did," he said.

I knew he was saying it like that to protect me. It'd always been like that. What's so wrong with telling

me No they're all dead? I am I really that vulnerable that they feel they have to lie?

Mid-thought, Jack, Kate, and Charlie reappeared.

I hobbled over, now down to one crutch.

"I believe there were two crutches when I left. You wanna tell me what happened to crutch #2?" Jack said with a smile

"I don't need it, its patronizing. I'll do just fine with only one," I insisted, "But more importantly how'd it go?"

"Good, Good. We found a radio but its broken so we'll have to see if we can find someone to fix it," Jack

told

"OH! Sayid was a communications officer in the Republican Guard. He's very nice and very smart," I

exclaimed

"Is he now." Jack said with a hesitant eye

"Trust me. He's a good guy. But Jack were there any survivors?" I asked

"I trust you, we'll see about Sayid. No, there were no survivors," Jack said with a brave face

I rubbed is arm and told him not to worry cause we'd be sitting in a rescue chopper in no time.

"Haha I'm sure you're right. Now lets go find some kind of shelter to stay in," Jack said with a smile

I watched the sun meet the waves and watched our first full day end.

Jack built a quick makeshift hut, gave me a blanket, and took off to check that everyone was ok

"You gonna check on Kate?" I asked with one of my all knowing looks

"Maybe. Why?" Jack asked

"Oh nothing, I just know you love her! I mean the longing stares you give her," I said while making kissey

noises

He laughed and smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles

"Go to bed! And stop analyzing the way I look at my friend Kate," Jack said with a playful shove to the

Arm

"Uh huh…your friend…whatever you say," I said with a smile

I heard a distant goodnite as I drifted off

***********Dream****************

I was running down the beach

My bandages had fallen into the sand and crimson blood ran dark down her leg

My face was wet and hands were scraped

Then I realized I was running toward Jack who was holding a woman

She was blond and absolutely drenched in water

Jack lay her body in the sand as he turned away to hide his upset

Then there was the boom

Not even a boom, it was more of a screeching boom

Jack and the woman disappeared and I was standing in a clearing

I was all alone except for the boy

He was tall with light brown hair

I could tell he was my age and he was handsome

He held out his hand and as I reached for it

He disappeared

I stood in the clearing

Totally alone and feeling so…

Lost

*********************END DREAM************************


End file.
